


Percy Jackson

by RascalJoy (DarkQuill)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQuill/pseuds/RascalJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem concerning Percy Jackson... And exactly what my mom thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Original publish date: 8-16-14

_Okay, this has an extremely funny story to it, so bear with me here: So, my siblings (*cough*mysister*cough*) have elected to absolutely despise anything I get completely and utterly obsessed with. Percy Jackson being one of them. So one day during my week at Grandma's, I was doing my algebra and decided to annoy my sister by writing a poem praising Percy Jackson. The below is the result. But that's not the funniest part. You'll see in a moment..._

* * *

 

Percy is Poseidon's son  
He is cool to everyone  
Always loyal, always true  
He is crazy courageous, too!

Sea green eyes, and raven hair  
His fighting skills are beyond compare  
Even though he's not real bright  
That Seaweed Brain always does what's right!

Most powerful demigod of his time  
He prevails each and every time!  
Gotta love his easy-going ways  
All that training surely pays!

Been on many more quests than most  
Surprised he hasn't been turned to toast  
His grades aren't the best, but, really, who cares?  
This demigod is beyond compare!

* * *

 

_Now, when I messaged this to my siblings, I had no idea just how smitten and love struck I sounded, which was not my intent AT ALL. And guess what? My mother happened to see it. And she replied with this exactly: (Btw, I wasn't allowed to read the PJO series by myself until I was 13.)_

* * *

 

If I hadn't known this Percy Jackson  
Through those books I read you in your Tweens  
I would wager you are quite taken  
By his looks, his ways and cool beans

However, as your mom, I raised you better  
Cool as demigods are, they are not son-in-law material  
I would really get upset and throw a handsome fit  
If I didn't know Percy is fictional and not real.

So before I keep going, especially if you want me to stop  
Quit this Percy poem writing and start doing your Math  
If you persist in doing so, I might just be inclined  
To have you write about the real Perseus, and what exactly was on his mind

Love you dear!  
Your mother.

* * *

 

_Let's just say my cheeks were bright red as I laughed my head off._


End file.
